The Call of the Animals Part 2
The Call of the Animals Part 2 is the second episode of the first season of Power Rangers Dragon Force. Summary With time running out, the Dragon Force, Wild Force, and Jungle Fury Rangers must work together in order to put a stop to Master Org, Dai Shi, and their followers from creating massive pollution and fear to the world. Plot The Wagers of the Showdown/Raiden's Team vs. the Heylin Team With Heylin Chase Young accepting Raiden's challenge, he only permit him to use his martial art skills. As Raiden wager Jarrod, Camille, and Whiger's freedom, Heylin Chase wager his prevail for him to serve his loyalty to the Heylin Legion. Just as the showdown begins, it was Raiden, Jarrod, Camille, and Whiger against Heylin Chase, Carnisoar, Jellica, and Grizzaka. As the fight goes on, Raiden and his team won the showdown. Returning to Big Green safely/Master Fung shows how proud he was of Raiden Just as Raiden returned with Jarrod, Camille, and Whiger, Master Fung was there cross at first, but showed how proud he was of Raiden after Commander ApeTrully told him about Animus sending Raiden to begin with. Casey and his friends give a tour around their base/Offering to lean Pai Zhuq As Casey and his friends showed Raiden and his friends around Jungle Karma Pizza at Ocean Bluff, they gave them a tour around their secret base and offered them to learn Pai Zhuq, the Order of the Claw as Raiden and his friends accepted it. A Welcoming Committee at Pai Zhuq Academy/Explaining the ancient history story The very next morning, Casey and his friends welcomed Raiden and his friends to Pai Zhuq Academy. Then, they all explained how the Order of the Claw first began since the first beast war with Dai Shi. Raiden and his friends each developing their Animal Spirits/Mastering the skills With Raiden and their friends learning the techniques, Raiden develop the Spirit of the Liger, Kirby develop the Spirit of the Orca, Raz develop the Spirit of the Panda, Kim develop the Spirit of the Dingo, Princess Selena develop the Spirit of the Owl, Angel develop the Spirit of the Snow Leopard, and Steven develop the Spirit of the Komodo Dragon. Soon, Raiden and his friends were able to master the techniques of their Animal Spirits. Animus bestow his gift to the Dragon Force Rangers/Animal Crystals of their own Just then, Animus appeared and bestowed their very own Animal Crystals which will let them develop their own Wild Zords, the Phoenix Zord, the Zebra Zord, the Peacock Zord, the Coyote Zord, the Cobra Zord, the Panda Zord, and the Boar Zord. Master Org, Dai Shi, and their followers on the move/The First Team Up Begins As Master Org, Dai Shi, and their followers make their way to attack the city, the Dragon Force Rangers begin their first team up with the Wild Force and the Jungle Fury Rangers. Fighting off Onikage and the Org Generals/Taking out the Five Fingers of Poison During their battle, they started fighting Onikage and the Org Generals just as they took down the Five Fingers of Poison. Beating the Overlords and the Phantom Beast Generals/Starting the Megazord Battle Then, they started beating the Overlords and the Phantom Beast Generals. Just as they took out Master Org and Dai Shi, the Jack-Bots made them along with their followers bigger. Just as the Dragon Force Megazord was assembled, the Pegasus Megazord, the Kongazord, the Ultimus Megazord Isis Mode, Predazord, Ultimate Jungle Pride with Bat Power, Jungle Master with Elephant Power, White Tiger Pride with Shark Power, and Rhino Pride Megazord joined in. Defeating Master Org, Dai Shi, and their followers/A Great Power Ranger Triumph Soon enough, the Dragon Force Rangers used their new Wild Zords to combine with the Dragon Force Megazord into it's Wild Force Mode which helped the Pegasus Megazord, the Kongazord, the Ultimus Megazord Isis Mode, and Predazord defeated Master Org, Onikage and the Org Generals for good. And as they channel their Animal Spirits, they combined with their Megazord into it's Jungle Fury Mode as they helped the Ultimate Jungle Pride with Bat Power, Jungle Master with Elephant Power, White Tiger Pride with Shark Power, and Rhino Pride Megazord put an end to the Five Fingers of Poison, the Overlords, and the Phantom Beast Generals one by one. Then, the Animal Spirit Stampede was assembled as the rangers defeated Dai Shi once more. At Big Green, the Power Rangers and their allies and mentors celebrated their victory happily. Rangers Dragon Force Rangers Wild Force Rangers Jungle Fury Rangers Mentors *Grand Master Dashi *Master Monk Guan *Master Fung *Chase Young *Commander ApeTrully Allies *Omi *Kimiko Tohomiko *Raimundo Pedrosa *Clay Bailey *Ping Pong *Dojo Kanojo Cho *Jack Spicer *Jermaine *Jessie Bailey *Chucky Choo *Megan *Klofange *Lin Chung *Jumpy Ghostface *Mighty Ray *Mystique Sonia *Mr. No Hands *Alpha Girl Latifah *Golden Eye Husky *Kowloon *Archer Lee *Hurricane Lee *Panda King *Giraffe King *Woo the Wise *Slug King *Red Face Kwan *Cat King *Octopus King *Oyster-rhana King *Eagle King *Bald Eagle King *Ostrich King *Pterodactyl King *Porcupine King *Fruiter *Wu Song *Ox King *Egret Queen *Sea Elephant King *Ant Queen *Skunk King *Yak King *Parrot King *Stingray King *Blowfish King *Sailor Brothers *Shark King *Hyena King *Barbet King *Snake King *Scorpion King *Yan Ching *Hen Queen *Rhino King *Chameleon Queen *Swamp Hippo King *Dog King *Pig King *Bat King *Sammo Whale *Lion King *Camel King *Spider King *Seagull King and Seagull Prince *Lizard King *Tiger King *Cheetah King and Queen *Bearstomp *Flying Squirrel King *Groundhog King *Air Defense Captain *Leech King *Rock Caterpillar King and Queen *Alpaca King *Lady Green *Fox King *Roto-Wolf King *Sparky White and Sparky Black the Zebra Bros *Crab King *Burly *Duckbill King *Lanternfish King *Flying Fish King *Origin Man *Baboon King *Seahorse Prince *Rattle Diva *Crane King *Turtle King *Peacock Queen *Frog King *Polar Bear King *Koala King *Penguin King *Hermit Crab King *Beetle King *Mano *Sloth King *Tank Commander *Master Chou *Deer King *Owl King *Crocodile King *Jellyfish King *Gorilla King *Kangaroo King *Sheep Queen *Commander of Darkness *Wasp King *Star Nosed Mole King *Armadillo King *Pangolin Queen *Gardener Ching *Rosefinch *Elephant King *Hamster King *Iguana King *Firefly King *T-Rex King *Bald Eagle King *Ostrich King *Pterodactyl King *Yeti King *Phoenix King *Bronze Giant *Princess Shayla *Animus *Jindrax *Toxica *Zen-Aku *Master Mao *Master Rilla *Master Lope *Master Guin *Master Phant *Master Swoop *Master Finn *Fran *Flit Civilians *???, . Villains *Heylin Jack *Wuya *Heylin Chase *Heylin Monk Guan *Shadow *Hannibal Roy Bean and his Ying-Ying Bird *Katnappé *Le Mime *Tubbimura *Cyclops *Vlad *Mala Mala Jong *PandaBubba *Gigi *Sibini *Chameleon-Bot *Dyris *Raksha *High Roller *Master Org *The Org Generals: Retinax, Nayzor, and Mandilok *Onikage *Dai Shi *The Overlords: Carnisaor, Jellica, and Grizzaka *The Five Fingers of Poison: Naja, Rantipede, Gakko, Stingerella, and Toady *Scorch *Snapper Trivia * Transcript *The Call of the Animals Part 2 (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Dragon Force Category:Episodes Category:TMNTHedgehog5